


[판윙(역아고)/섭웅/AU] 오래된 전축 #38

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [27]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 콘체르토, 듀엣.





	[판윙(역아고)/섭웅/AU] 오래된 전축 #38

#38

 

 

***

나는 모범생이었다.

왜,

이었을까.

그건, 잘

모르겠다.

그랬던 것 같다.

문득,

정신을 차려보니

되어있었다.

왜 그래야하는지도

모른 채.

***

 

 

 

<의웅 POV>

 

난 생각했다.

알고있다고,

그것이 무엇이되었든.

내가 생각하는 것,

생각해야되는 것,

다른 사람이 생각하는 것,

생각한다고

생각하는 것.

다,

꿰뚫고있다고.

그리고,

남은 것은. 그저,

이루는 것.

그것이 무엇인지는,

잘

모르지만.

 

***

 

난 규칙적인 루틴Routine을 좋아한다.

좋아한다-라기 보다는,

그것이

효율적이다.

그리고,

마음의 규칙Discipline으로,

내 행동을 규제한다.

규격화해서,

모든 것을.

효율적으로.

그리고, 이룰 것이다.

무엇을 이룰지는,

잘

모르지만.

 

***

 

그렇게,

하루

하루가 가고.

어느 덧,

 

내놓으라하는 유명한 중학교에 입학.

1학년 대표로, 연설도 했다.

훌륭한 성적으로 2학년으로 진급.

모든 것이

완벽.

나는,

완벽해.

그렇다.

내 안에는,

이 모든 것들을.

이 세상을, 그리고

이렇게 살아가는

나 자신을.

비웃는,

또 다른 내가 있었다.

그것은 항상,

경멸과

혐오의 시선으로

내가 하는 모든 것들을

비하했다.

{모범생이라 이거지.

사실은 너,

아무 것도.

모르잖아.

가장 중요한,

너

자신에 대해서.

아무 것도,

아는 게

없어.}

그건,

사실이었고.

효율적인 기계가 되는 것에,

모든 것을 바쳤던 나로서는.

그 목소리를,

외면하는 수 밖에.

나는,

도피했다.

나

자신으로부터.

그렇게,

내 마음은,

전쟁터가 되었고.

하루를 끝마치고 집에 와서,

숙제와, 예습. 심화학습까지 끝마친 후에.

의자에 앉아,

완벽한 규칙Routine과 절제Discipline으로

제어하고있는 기계적인 내가.

쉬고있을 때,

찬 물에 한

방울

떨어진 검은 잉크처럼.

내 안의 그 목소리는,

나를

괴롭혔다.

{너도 느끼지.

비어있잖아.

너 안에,

아무

것도

없어.}

저리가.

그만해.

듣고 싶지

않아.

왜?

왜.

왜 인지는 모르지만,

나는

모든 것을

완벽하게 통제하고

있다고 생각하고 있다고

생각하고 있었기에, 아니.

그렇다는,

착각 속에 빠져있었기에.

이 착각이, 내가 만든 환상이라는 걸

알았지만.

이 환상이, 곧 나의 모든 것이 되어버린 것을 알았기에.

거짓말이라도,

나는 붙잡았다.

그리고, 그럴수록

내 마음은.

점점

공허해져갔고.

나는,

완벽하게 규칙적으로 행동하는 기계가 된 강철인간.

그리고, 그 심장은.

텅

비어있었다.

 

***

 

이것은,

아주 평범한 이야기.

그래서, 일기를 쓰지 않는다면,

역사에서 쓰일 필요가 없는 그런 이야기.

그럼에도 불구하고, 기록으로 남기는 것은.

누구를 위해서일까, 나 자신일까.

알리려고 한다.

이렇게 하루하루 망가진채로, 어제와 같은 오늘과 같은

내일을 준비하면서, 지내오던 나에게.

나라는 차갑고 황폐한 달 표면에,

뉴턴과 아인슈타인이 발견한 법칙따윈 가뿐히 무시하고

불시착한 우주선처럼.

왔다.

그가.

 

***

[아아, 오늘 1학년생들 입학식이지?]

[그래? 잘 생긴애들 많이 오면 좋겠다아. 이 학교 외모평균수준 좀 올려주게.]

[진짜, 내 말이.]

재잘재잘.

의미없는,

글말소리.

효율적이지 않다.

여자아이들의 속닥거림을 뒤로 하고, 나는

점심을 먹기 위해, 식당으로 가는 가장 효율적인 길로.

규칙적이게,

발걸음을 옮기고 있었다.

어제도, 오늘도, 또 올 내일도.

나는 똑같은 길을 택하고, 걷겠지.

왜

일까.

이유는 모르지만.

 

***

 

식당으로 가기위해서는,

학교빌딩 밖으로 나가서, 식당 뒷문으로 들어가는게 더 빠르다.

가는 길에,

언제나 서있는 큰 나무 한 그루.

어제오늘내일,

그것도.

똑같이.

나도,

똑같이.

그러다가,

그러다가...

언제까지일까.

이

반복됨은.

그리고, 내가 도착한 곳은.

어디일까.

어디인지,

무엇을 위함인지,

왜 인지.

아무 것도

알지 못한체, 나는.

조용한

절망에 빠져있었다.

나를 비웃는 나의 목소리가,

오늘따라 더욱,

나를

경멸하는 듯 해.

이미 죽은 것처럼 사는 나,

죽어도

별로

다를 게 없지 않을까.

오히려, 더

효율적일지도.

죽는게.

[아아아아아아아아앗~! 안 돼에에에에에에에!!]

...

...응?

뭐지.

뭔가 다가온다.

팔짝거리면서,

개인가.

아니,

사람이다.

[잠시만요, 지금 그대로 딱! 멈추있어요. 움직이지마.]

나는, 효율적인 기계였기에.

우선 명령을 들으면, 복종한다.

멈췄다.

[오케! 자, 처언천히 뒤로 한 발짝.]

뒤로,

한 발짝.

완료.

[아, 다행이다. 밟을뻔 했잖아요. 안 보였어요?]

...얘,

뭐지.

내 눈에 들어온,

한 아이.

내 인생을,

송두리째

엎고.

또, 나를

구원할.

하지만, 그것을 아직

모르는 나는.

물었다.

[뭘요?]

[이거, 꽃! 화단에 피어있는데, 그냥 밟고 갈려고 했잖아요. 너무해에.]

발랄하게 땅바닥에 몸을 기울이며, 나에게 손짓한다.

꽃?

그러고 보니, 피어있다.

식당으로 가는 효율적인 길에.

[별로 의미없잖아.]

[뭐가요?]

[밟든, 안 밟든. 아무 상관없어.]

내가

죽든

살든

상관

없는 것

처럼.

[무슨 소리에요! 모든 것은 다 소중해요!! 그게 무엇이 되었든.]

뾰루퉁해서 볼을 파앙파앙, 부풀리면서 나에게 말한다.

그의 얼굴은 마치, 뭐랄까...

루벤스의 명화에 나오는 아기천사Churbs.

아주...

귀엽네.

기계인 나의 목소리도,

그런 나를 비웃는 나의 목소리도.

아닌,

목소리가 처음으로.

내

마음에서

피어났다.

이건,

뭐지.

[얼마나 아름다워요. 이 너얿은 하늘도, 따뜻한 해도, 부는 바람도.  
이 나무를 봐요. 얼마나 늠름하게 서있는지. 볼때마다 마음이 편안해지지 않아요?  
이 꽃도, 아무도 바라보고 있지 않지만. 그래도, 우리가 지금 보고있으니까.  
웃고 있잖아요. 자, 한 번 봐봐요. 어서.]

나는 바라보았다.

꽃이 아닌,

화단에 옹크려앉아, 나를 바라보고있는 그를.

이건,

뭐지.

효율적인 기계의 계산기가 오류가 난 듯,

나를 경멸하던 마음의 목소리도 조용하다.

그러면,

누가 대답하지.

나,

밖에 없나.

누군지는

모르겠지만.

[너,

이름이 뭐야.]

[나요?]

[그래.]

알고 싶어.

모든 것을 알고있다는,

착각 속에 빠져있는, 나.

차가운 달표면에 불시착한 외계생명체처럼.

내 모든 규칙을 무시하고, 내 삶에

도착한 너를.

알고 싶어.

[나, 형섭이라고 하요. 안 형 섭. 너는요?]

너는요?

진짜 얘,

뭐지.

[난, 이 으이 웅.]

[이 으 웅 이요? 특이하네, 이름. 멋지네요!]

...아니.

아니아니.

[아니, 그게 아니라. 이 으이 웅.]

[아, 미안해요. 이 이 웅~. 이름 참 특이하네요.  
아, 교복이쁘네요. 나, 여기 입학할때. 교복보고 저엉말 멋져서.  
내 맘이 둥실둥실. 캬하아~. 나도, 그걸 입을 생각을 하면. 진짜.]

...어디서부터

태클을 걸어야 하지.

[너, 신입생이구나.]

[네! 오늘 1학년 입학한 안 형 섭 입니다아~]

[나, 2학년.]

[오! 그래요! 우리 잘 지내봐요. 이것도 인연인데.]

[존댓말.]

[에?]

[존댓말 써야지, 선밴데.]

[아아아~. 에이, 그러지마요오~]

...얘.

진짜 뭔지

모르겠다.

내 생각방식을 가볍게,

무시하는 외계생명체소년.

[서로 예의를 갖춰야지. 1학년이니까, 2학년에게는 존댓말을...]

[형!]

...응?

[뭐야...]

[형! 이라고 부를게요. 됐죠? 선배라니이, 너무 딱딱하다아.  
형도 나, 편하게 불러요. 형섭이라고. 서비서비, 형! 서비.  
캬하하하하!! 이거 웃기네, 말되는데. 형! 서비!!]

아니...

태클을 어디부터..

...뭐.

상관없나.

 

 

 

그렇게,

죽음의 콘체르토Concerto가 울려퍼지던 내 심장에,

그는 서슴없이 다가와. 나의

음악이

되었다.

하지만, 그것은

좀더 나중의 이야기.

 

 

 

[이웅형! 잘 부탁드려요. 어...으웅 형이었나?]

...우선

이름부터, 제대로

알려줘야겠다.

 

***

 

 

/글쓴이의 사족

커플링이 늘어나기 시작하네요.

이 세계관에서 웅은, 섭보다 1년 형입니다.


End file.
